Broken Moonlight
by C.R.B.K.E
Summary: Ryou loses his yami.


Broken Moonlight By CRBKE  
  
AN: I'm going to keep these short. It's R I guess because of minor violence and mention of past rape. Plus an overly mushy Ryou, evil Yami,and many dead people.  
  
-----------------  
  
They all know, don't they? I can tell they do. I tried to keep it asecret. The way they're looking at me now, it's a gaze filled with shock,anger, and hurt. Mostly hurt. I don't want them to hurt for me. I don't hurt anymore, so why should they?  
  
They don't understand. It doesn't matter to me what he has done to me. I'm over it all. So what if our relationship started as him doing nothing other than rape me? I can't help it if he's beautiful. He's my yami. He's learned now. He's different. He doesn't try to hurt me like before. For Ra's sake, he attempts to be gentle.  
  
How'd they find out? It can't have been the bruises, those have diminished in size and amount compared to before. So I've been broken, it doesn't matter. I haven't been completely totaled yet.   
  
"Don't look at me like that." I whisper, just don't please, it's wrong. This is right.  
  
"Ryou, why didn't you tell us?" Yugi looks up at me, a hundred percent innocence.  
  
"Tell you what?" I know I shouldn't act indifferent, but if they really do know, they'll take him away from me again. Removing Bakura from my life broke me more than he ever could. At first, that was the only reason I put up with it. The only reason I didn't tell. The only reason I stopped telling him to stop. The need for him to stay, to always be near. I won't lose him just because he's hurting me.  
  
"About what happened." Joe says, the dumb mutt doesn't know what he's talking about, "You know Yami would have taken care of it. He would have donesomething about your damn spirit.'  
  
He could, but Yami doesn't need to take care of anything." My voice sounds strangely firm, strong, like I believe what I'm saying. "There snothing to take care of anyway." There isn't, not anymore, and I'm not sure there ever was.  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~   
  
Ryou turned sharply around and attempted to stalk away, but he wasn't astalking person.  
  
"He's lying." Jou said to Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Is he? Yami said he was going to take care of Bakura." Yugi shrugged. "He told me not to worry about it."   
  
~Ryou's P.O.V.~  
  
"Yami?" I call as I enter my house, meaning MY yami not that THING that can't mind his own business. Where is he? Why are the lights outs?   
  
"Kura-koi, where are you?"   
  
My voice is rising. Is this why Ifelt strange earlier, like I was going to throw-up. I had just thought he'd closed his side of the link; he does that sometimes, when he's doing something he doesn't want me to know about. Like watching soap operas.  
  
I flip on the lights and stare at the mess in the room, obvious proof of Bakura's struggle. He may make messes, he may be violent, but even he wouldn't kick the TV in. He'd miss his soaps. Oh Ra, Bakura, you're really gone again.  
  
They took you away…  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
And Ryou collapsed weakly to the floor, tears flowing down his face.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
Yugi Mouto walked into the classroom and glanced at Ryou's empty desk. Lunch had just ended, and Ryou still hadn't shown up. /Yami, whatdid you do? / Yugi asked through their link.  
  
//Don't worry your pretty little head about it aibou. I took care of it remember?// Yami responded calmly.  
  
/If you say so, but I'm worried about Ryou. / Yugi mind whispered. /After school we're going to go check on him. /   
  
A few hours later, Yugi walked up towards Ryou's house. He knocked on thedoor. After a few minutes if no one answering the door, he twisted thedoorknob and opened the unlocked door.   
  
"Ryou!" He shouted through thehouse, his voice echoing off the walls. "Are you home?" He walkedthrough the archway to the only room with a light on. Upon seeing the thrashedstate of the room his violet eyes grazed the room and landed on Ryou's palerthan usual form, crumpled on the floor. "Ryou," He said gently. "What happened?" He crouched down next to him an enveloped him inhis arms. "Did your yami do something to you?"  
  
Ryou's chocolate eyes snapped open, appearing more like dull, dead mud, and hestarted screaming. "No! MY YAMI DIDN'T DOANYTHING! You took him away. I can't do this again."  
  
Yami Yugi traveled through the puzzle and appeared solidly in Ryou's livingroom. His silent, stark form glared at Ryou's shaking form. Ryou's eyes narrowed as his anger spiked. "What the HELL did you do with MY yami, you DAMN PHAROAH?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I got rid of him, permanently." Yami growled. "He was hurting you Ryou."  
  
~Ryou's P.O.V.~  
  
He doesn't get it. He doesn't realize what he's done. If I weren't the light,I'd be ripping him apart with my bare hands right now. How can he do this to me? He isn't even trying to get it, is he? How would he feel if he lost Yugi? Maybe he should. Maybe it'll teach him not to takethings into his own hands.   
  
I'm frozen in place. I've stopped shaking.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Yami, you dolt! I LIKED it! And now he's gone! YOU took him from me."  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~   
  
Ryou glared at the entrance of the school. He stalked darkly into the building, an insane gleam in his eyes. His lithe body moved over-confidently through the school and towards his former classroom. He entered the room, and then pulled the knife out of his darkened soulroom, with it's tumbled bookcases, and twirled it expertly in his hands. Everyone in the room was temporarily frozen, watching in shock, Ryou'scalm demeanor as his empty, dark, muddy, chocolate eyes searched the room, stopping repeatedly on several members of the class.  
  
His gaze landed on Yugi, a storm filling the hollowness in his eyes as he ordered Yugi, in a seemingly possessed tone, to call Yami out. Yugi stood,bravery and innocence clashing, and said no, his voice strangely sharp. Ryou rushed forward and slashed madly at Yugi. He feel to the floor and blood surrounded him.  
  
Jou, ever the over-protective best friend (possible boyfriend), leapt up from his seat and reached to check Yugi's pulse. Ryou moved the sharp, steel of the blade in time to crashing rhythm of pain echoing into his split shell of a soul. Jou gasped in physical agony as crimson blood spilt in a puddle around the collapsed body of Yugi and his own slowly falling form.  
  
Seto Kaiba became the focus of Ryou's dead stare. The blade swung again and struck an important vein of Seto's usually stark form. Red gushed over the floor. Ryou worked the blade in a savage fury, slashing at random, attacking everybody the knife could find. It didn't matter if they knew why he was there or not. Innocent bystanders were slashed as if they were the source of Ryou's pain themselves. Thefloor was tinted crimson red, covered in an inch of thickening blood. Ryou stood, the center of both fallen bodies and a lake of spilt ruby redblood.  
  
Anzu, who had been in the office for being an annoying homophobic slut, opened the door and stepped inside of the room. Blood swirled and seeped through thesides of her shoes as her eyes widened. Ryou turned and stared blankly ather for just an instant before his wrist snapped and the knife flew through theair, landing sharply into her heart. Her body collapsed in the center of thedoorway.  
  
Ryou's shell of a body, empty of everything he used to be, stepped through andout of the room. He walked down the hall, leaving a trail of bloody footprints as his body left the school.  
  
The tragedy at Domino City High School, involving the death of ten and twenty survivors in the attacked classroom, was never solved. The victims appeared to have forgotten any evidence of their attacker. All the survivors who even remembered anything knew Yami would take care of it.  
  
Anzu Mazaki died, and nearly everyone else survived with only their wounds and the severe blood loss affecting them. The only people who even rememberedthe attack were holders of the millennium items i.e. Yami, Yugi and Malik. Also Seto because he was the keeper of the millennium rod in a past life.  
  
Ryou's bloody footprints faded in the direction of a dark cave and Yami found him there, lying emptily in the deep recesses of the cave. Yami being the dark part of a soul sent Ryou into the darkest part of the shadow realm, no regrets and no questions asked. The upside to this was even if they spent eternity in agony, Ryou and Bakura would always be together.   
  
They used the ring to protect themselves from the reaper of the cards. Yugi woke up, so did Jou, they eventually recovered from the experience,even though Jou didn't remember everything. Seto slowly recovered from his extreme blood loss and the doctors told him to take it easy, but he didn't listen.  
  
And Ryou's moonlight, though broken, was always bright enough to provide asilver glow of ethereal light in even the deepest, darkest, section of theshadow realm. So I guess you could say they all lived happily, enough,ever after.  
  
*********  
  
the end 


End file.
